Talk:Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes- Happy Popcorn Day and Somebody Change Me (Barney's Sense Sational Day- VHS)/@comment-68.174.143.196-20200213163211
1:52NOW PLAYING PBS Kids Program Break (2006 WTTW) Dakota Hylkema Est. 2002 • 7.9K views10 months ago Credit to PBS, WTTW, and Ryan's ReRun Collection Reuploaded from one of my old videos without a watermark. Note: Do Not ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uisIp2HHdPY 2:20NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zUHFh4kGm8 2:57NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qgqz0NBsPJo 3:59NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_WyeX-MmT0 2:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S18T4yRJjzQ 0:32NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifpBSUXAgag 2:42NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAJINS1jg5I 1:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDhRSrfvmzk 6:45NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y-5fnWZBys&list=PL1lEDn8SMbHVg98F7nkf3ou_RwGq2T1H3 18NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7E_S4Bq2sY&list=PL3pZ4qqLgMMFo-yooHOZvmD55Gk9kgbD2 6NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kya5rKvenp8 4:59NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=it_b_R38Kw0 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9pPn8O1_gQ 1:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y-5fnWZBys&list=PL1lEDn8SMbHVdIKaFmFMTu2WAc9ML3UW5 19NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxh7zaBI5Rk 2:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SimKDky78kU 2:02NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UriO1aBbm30 2:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdZEf2WdpXc 4:37NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n7krr887RU 3:09NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQe3JsT4kv0 7:29NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vktoOXhTJKk 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-2Vgwx_afk 1:04NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qW_FWWJEenk 0:32NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEaQrYZGDO0 5:32NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MomGLSQ9_OU 1:17NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3P3TRpYhgyc 0:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_qefZEcKgw 1:02NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7283ioJSnk 6:34NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXRo22Ofz4s 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYaX6qAVszQ 0:35NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCOyhVwfem0 1:22NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKWDnRTx3II 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYE7IZxnupQ 0:05NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vvDFAlt_gKE 15:04NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGJFPq3QjR4 1:47NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XwUainGd5o&list=PLOb6CddzQcFm6RpgyGyO7C8iivCvMeoOO 82NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ya6mVkfbnys 1:20NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djP6f97Zyvs 0:45NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=360AHo22pKg 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BohbXZU28U 56:48NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CwVTFfF8Qx8 0:30NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IOX9_vT6Ajc 0:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S18T4yRJjzQ 0:32NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_WyeX-MmT0 2:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3dfhp17gVx8 0:37NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxcDrmmuCQI 0:09NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFICS9VcUKM 0:08NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbbcV-bZyBw 0:11NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6q3dQhCSTo 0:10NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/user/wttwchicago wttwchicago 4.97K subscribers•644 videos WTTW is Chicago's premiere PBS station. Support WTTW so we can continue to bring you best public media content in Chicago: ... SUBSCRIBE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMLwC76ZR-c 0:11NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n7krr887RU 3:09NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io7-GLL0H-s 0:10NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYOdSB893uc 0:33NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkJcjESLAVY 0:14NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcrTS-PZP-Y 1:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=61n1UejRmV0 5:49NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmFa_ImZYQo&list=PLw7JgFiyda3MeGprbHw5BM25mhcmMkb-7 16NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GZmyIT9Q8I 1:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEaQrYZGDO0 5:32NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWKHeKgfhoU 1:22NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UB71DtrjvYA 1:06NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OyDgEOCsaSc 10:45NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25BqNHljofw 0:25NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGAMCKZqLDc 2:37NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGJFPq3QjR4 1:47NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzknCFgbJc8 1:26NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSWvwShpCfQ 1:02:09NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOEOmRcfVh0 0:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHN5dqefyY0 1:29NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xWSawSm_Xs 0:05NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9pPn8O1_gQ 1:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eA6dpDhECM 0:59NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3sI4JeUy4-A 3:49NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCOyhVwfem0 1:22NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg0EzHV5p8E 4:26NOW PLAYING 10:40NOW PLAYING WLIW break (with :15 legal ID), April 20, 1996 Colortiniz • 20K views11 years ago WLIW break, April 20, 1996: Mystery - Inspector Morse, Miss Marples - Agatha Christy's Murder at the Gallop - Eine Alpensinfonie, ...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-i1rWsi4gyM 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQtuGVN2B_g 0:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZLrrZdbVdo 2:38NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lK7Cn2XPk40 0:07NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq5_ObMxVX8 0:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5bQh3hyl1A 3:33NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKhMVbgeUe4 2:48NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsdJ_15vi7o 0:22NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGloiTBAdnk 1:37NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLySVXhPZLo 0:20NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEURIp80H5k&list=PLGeubFIBRDjIwai4HCs1GzJ201S_BFoPS 64NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0tbYVi_PU4 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUJDm0IhkrI 2:11NOW PLAYING Searches related to WLIW21 1996 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=wliw21+2001&sp=eAE%253D wliw21 2001 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=wliw21+dittydoodle+works&sp=eAE%253D wliw21 dittydoodle works https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=wliw21+pbs+kids&sp=eAE%253D wliw21 pbs kids https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=wliw21+new+york&sp=eAE%253D wliw21 new york https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=dittydoodle+works+froggy+my+love&sp=eAE%253D dittydoodle works froggy my love https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=dittydoodle+works+2001&sp=eAE%253D dittydoodle works 2001 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=wnet+1999&sp=eAE%253D wnet 1999 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOHq39HlwNw 24:57NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLKy2kwJ4Kk 0:17NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BK3_oVzvBjs 8:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylUNza9BV3o 50:26NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jA2cPhWNvxw 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfxB03owvdw 9:56NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3OtW816xcY 0:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0v6o_qiJi4 0:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WB1PK2ckFJM 0:04NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KAvoKEke0Vw 10:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=evIkQcI8CKI 2:48NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pl6_EGnUX2o 2:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acGQlyTpnqw 3:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0OA9Q4PY7w 34:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww2UcYaTWZc 3:14NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmiareY0mZ4 0:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dtN9tnBzZ4 0:06NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TIW5j7e9_M 1:01NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TL43EY_CSTc 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ch6NkFGYXI 0:12NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oJHDNF_wMM 0:04NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7zVamx9Sac 0:10NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaeHn1Z_jpc 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WxHbssphSs 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_bnsVc-6qw 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTJ3Dey6zrs 0:11NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtYlLF-V9TE&list=PL1U0McZyOCWyGxjOe4YAVt9p617VVsfJH 123NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_k6O656XJig 0:16NOW PLAYING 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQdb1unQ6uo 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXi1nhau3CY 58:17NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNVPLG6-fyk 0:33NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjRt-JD5H94 0:21NOW PLAYING CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsC3QdPjHbs 0:30NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNCGiWi-bzo 1:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-nslhfKdAM&list=PLq9SWc1_UQBG2Xfq9j_JI7m9jjSFm_5Qm 56NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxLtLSD3C4c 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FVNCgLVyI0 0:04NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fpo6sYcrgMs 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciUwd9VsWpM 0:11NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLmbE7Aq6lc 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHMvj71RAlo 0:48NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rRVMqN1NIY 0:36NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQ0jmInK0-4 0:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaeHn1Z_jpc 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9oJHDNF_wMM 0:04NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VllwkKasZqU 0:10NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ch6NkFGYXI 0:12NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wqfdBhUrV4 2:12NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yW9un62584 0:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsUT8mMK9yM&list=PLKuBDREE-wyhB2H0N-wkpYw6PMRNnWdUG 186NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPKjspB7Jbw 0:32NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQ7IgbtmbPI 0:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJZDvbdNDsc 0:36NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41R8ZlX2JCQ 0:13NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tes__TDjpjk 0:10NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aScbNfaqnG0 0:34NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U28jG-oNOk4 0:05NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3f0slBgQJc 29:46NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIlbvB_ppl0 2:41NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTJ3Dey6zrs 0:11NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ylUNza9BV3o 50:26NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AW5k4eUCA58 0:41NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1Jb0fBbvto 0:36NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLmbE7Aq6lc 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjRt-JD5H94 0:21NOW PLAYING CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQLsgcVTVp0 1:11NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qvS9pcgJ9A 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-B2yKUDApA 0:39NOW PLAYING 3D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTmAmTOmNLk 0:34NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7CJXVsRJ10 1:37NOW PLAYING CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-u0PJuL1aU 6:29NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XCXg3W8YZE 2:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciUwd9VsWpM 0:11NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bqjog-FTwaw 7:40NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24V88vs46Po 1:07NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH7OkUNWnRg 0:49NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONBEv7ajGX4 0:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxLtLSD3C4c 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puPwKEDHddg 0:48NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pzO2FQh5uk 0:14NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I0kEfbw5nOM 0:29NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ddy3G65SFwk 0:30NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79S_IGJYL-A 0:54NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-haLqVU2ROg 2:58NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaZ6vEzubzE 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajQuatHkkWI 0:34NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-icyxM21BWU 56:36NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6oShYt1Wso 29:29NOW PLAYING CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-11l5ZicLM 11:22NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGl_7pfRu5I 0:11NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WXCWXQH8qA 1:25:17NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLxa2FkVMv8 0:13NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ISzluP7Zy4 57:03NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyrPcLEIKpQ 0:12NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aosKjzm0A-4 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEecI6-wliw 3:32NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PuuQgeVRQXg 0:06NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi5JduYN3DE 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dm6jysMuP50 2:11NOW PLAYING CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zkP_bMYMsE 0:30NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIXUJuQOQ1U 9:58NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-H_l3fjZPA 2:22NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awYb-v_86j4 6:05NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aEOMeGj648&list=PLSpvMaRU1IqwlEzcoPcT692trOK3WEIHS 152NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPzTuJhypx0 0:46NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dihc-PsfWP4 2:01NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lU3re_JvOQ4 25:26NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ozo1f8KeefU 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_FFHbKsaLo 0:10NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kgq4OJv-gQ 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjxGfdpiLxk 0:13NOW PLAYING 4K https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drCbs6cTiAw 0:10NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xm2SML0SxbI 6:05NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5L4Tu32suw 0:32NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4CZ_qVXNjU 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ek7Tkcb68JA 0:13NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pwF9Y19ZXHM 0:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVld5r8yyPE 0:26NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yf8ANwOPCRU 0:48NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RupdUpylNSg 10:28NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Javykj2v6H8 5:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjE_-ai-Jfk 0:21NOW PLAYING CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElIotX91be0 0:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OFaxWzXVX8 4:55NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhevDOnRhRA 0:37NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-7GsBpHS_M 0:03NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtYlLF-V9TE&list=PL1U0McZyOCWyGxjOe4YAVt9p617VVsfJH 123NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d06zbrc6R3I 0:11NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upAUPjjgUnw 0:41NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXN9S8Rlr3k 0:13NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8PXfXPyiv0 2:04NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbNQetRzpn4 6:21NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XFP_O1xS0Y 0:06NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwFusuS-AUQ 0:35NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71snOjlVw54 1:36NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yULO8Zp5ZUI 3:18NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qB_soms7X4 0:12NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPhAUIVHjfI 26:47NOW PLAYING CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3sUbgrN16w 6:01NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpUHFqUNVgA 0:09NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3b7h5MZSpfc 2:37:50NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJUD3r7aYq8 0:23NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E-eNi0t_2oA 1:53NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUexKaoT_CE 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEu6VsBU4AE 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoEj9M9XRY8 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hsc1gAba17Y 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdJLrqcAvCM 1:22NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ya6mVkfbnys 1:20NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fFX4nLRM0A 0:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0F-xvRRgwr8 3:20NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se6VYFeSVJs 1:46NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4hhJvLluzlQ 8:27NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rp846kiDZqE 0:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_sWW3wBAQc 2:14NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKGdC9JssCc 1:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwzd-4vhc5k 3:42NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzY7aLSBIBk&list=PLBqENAw14xpvLvGaeUn1ie37w6odENrhw 18NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYt1zasFJIw 1:24NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omFlNu7nESk 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0tRpaudCWY 3:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zp5eGqJt5e8&list=PLUch1AwUxIehi2sgEpVWed14fgGsRVSor 289NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y05iJLHdWXA 4:22NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wWyG_7ueHs 0:18NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oY3YiL9bO0 3:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GnNKNhReWE 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWs2ohJ-hqc&list=PLDXzMaqJQF9UhE-9thfbigAZQnBwJ9-u7 36NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyzPNbN-z0U 3:25NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqPxvIinQD8 2:44NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2omwb4N7pbI 3:57NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5o_raC6Nq0 0:09NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7_6zVtNkLA 2:44NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QziAAgiRrgU 0:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZefs1fE6Zs 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYgQjEocpdo 0:38NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivid0rU0PNU 2:35NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4e-Y1KfpLoM 1:03NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-SBQZ_OjvVM 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coItuBwZLB0 3:28NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfjt1K5seOo 2:07NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnWekFk5rik 0:15NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kya5rKvenp8 4:59NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFk1uxyRqMc 2:29NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lajI_h2Lj4 2:37NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_p3sf_uFuZQ 1:02NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kD2psCinFDI 3:24NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DpU3TO8ypw 14:34NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYDkT5CG0Ss 3:46NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAYztnLDxG4 1:46NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6YTBaZbl-g 1:07NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WtpjfGBKs2M 0:14NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__DvS5pY2ps 28:46NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yovNx-Q-P-I 5:35NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnyIWimQ0B0 0:19NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eN62Tr6Zie8 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9JlEhcnYYc 1:59NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVP76GO7cLw 2:03NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZrfkxQhHOc 2:09NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5FzvKDuQuA 4:02NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96A36OG5yNE&list=PLS1hCWAQniDRXFHUcoXDGj22_YeoFxxwj 48NOW PLAYING * * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xx6DdC1HP-o 1:17:49NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9oi7BmcNa4 4:02NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qEMdRfjAGQ 28:52NOW PLAYING CC https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2EgPkyEoLE 2:43NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0D4ddUCd5c 6:33NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OqF1hOTLuc 0:31NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrkPf9mbOiU 2:00NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hRMOXOohQsc 0:16NOW PLAYING https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Nj8bkmQods 1:55NOW PLAYING